Silenzio Del Cielo: Lion's Awakening
by Laughing Joker
Summary: Natsuhachi and Tsunayoshi, sons of Kazu Nana and Sawada Iemitsu../ Years later, 'Sky' made himself known to the Mafia and unexpected things happen to his life. Memories, Lies, Truths and Secrets are discovered. Bonds are formed - but in the price of what? Broken Promises and siblings - yet still, the story of silence begun with the Lion's Awakening. /Twin-fic/TimeTravel(?)Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Hey guys.. I'm back... with siopao as my inspiration - those yummy things *heartsplz* Anyways, I hope you enjoy the.. uh.. third or fourth rewrite of this.. story.. Anyways, **it won't go the same as how the previous ones went.. I'm adding a twist this time, I guess..**

* * *

_**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR or any of the characters in this story, I only own the possible oc's that will be used, and I also don't own the lines from Naruto used..**__  
Silenzio Del Cielo: Lion's Awakening_

* * *

This World..

..What is it?

Lies? Truth?  
To deceive and to gain..?  
..To be honest and kind..?

.. Even Though..  
Even though I know I've asked too many questions..  
Sometimes.. Even I wonder..

_What am I for - what is my role..  
..In this game you call, life?_

I have always wondered and asked..

Yet every time,  
I received not a correct answer,

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Prologue of Great Things**

* * *

_In a pitiful imitation of Cinderella, the Clock strikes midnight,  
Twins are born, blessed by the moon's bright, blue light,_

* * *

The cries of a woman echoed in the hospital room as she felt sudden power leave her body. Her long, brown hair caressed her face as her caramel-brown eyes begun dulling due to the pain.

The nurses and the doctor exchanged noisy commands as the world seems to quicken in its pace - yet mimicking an eternity for the woman. The beautiful brunette screamed as a tiny bit of sky flames escaped her body - but not enough to be a threat or to even be noticed by the flame's users, since they were too focused on the woman's distressed yells while they stood still outside the hospital room.

Soon enough, her cries quieted down to heavy pants as sweat trickled down her forehead. The peaceful sound of the clock ticking quietly as the seconds pass by was then disrupted by the cries of an infant - infants, to be correct and twins to be exact.

* * *

_In a burst of flames, shocking all with its grace,  
__October Fourteen marks the sign of new days,_

* * *

Suddenly, a blond man ran into the room with a panicked expression, " _Colibri_-chan! " He yelled, " How is Nana..?! " The blond quickly, yet loudly asked, worry lacing his words as his warm, brown eyes landed on Kunai Hachidori, the female doctor which helped with the delivery of his "cute, little sons".

Kunai Hachidori was a short tempered woman in her early twenties, and perhaps a year older than Sawada Nana. She had shoulder-length black hair that was always seen tied up into a bun with two, long bangs framing the sides of her face. Hachidori also had beautiful brown eyes - soft and warm-looking yet quite stern and authoritative.

* * *

_The king beast, the lion, with its noble roar,  
__Makes all people, can't help but adore,_

* * *

_Name: Hachidori Kunai (Previously Hachidori Hibari)  
__Nationality: Half Japanese/Half Chinese  
__Occupation: Doctor  
__  
Alias: Colibri (Hummingbird)  
Loyalty: Vongola  
__Previous Occupation: **Mafioso**_

* * *

" Nana-chan is just fine, " The brunette said as she gestured to her best friend and neighbor before glaring at the man, " But I - and the hospital, would appreciate it more if you _do _stop yelling like the fool and idiotic man you are, Iemitsu, " She continued, before remembering something familiar to this situation when she was still in the fifth grade or so, " _Good lord, you are a mafioso,_ " The doctor whispered so only Iemitsu could hear it, " Don't panic, you idiot.. This is why women have babies, idiotic men like you, couldn't possibly handle the pain, " As the nurses around heard the woman's words, some giggled and the others at least, had enough brains and self-control to stifle their laughter._  
_

Iemitsu huffed and crossed his arms above his chest, but the red tint on his face caused by embarrassment was easily noticed, " You hurt me, Colibri-chan, " He said and rolled his eyes, " Then how are the kids- "

" Oh Great Grand Ancestor Alaude - Iemitsu, will you just _stop _asking idiotic questions?! "

* * *

_Finally, the sky arrived with a mighty, sunset tint,_

* * *

Nana, who was laid on the bed, chuckled weakly as she heard her best friend and her husband arguing over something as petty as that. Opening her eyes, the brunette's face twisted into a playful smirk as Hachidori looked a second and a half away from choking the blond man.

Closing her gentle, caramel-hued eyes once more, she rested her head on the pillow as a single thought entered her brain.

* * *

_He then declared.._

* * *

The woman inwardly giggled, _Oh Iemitsu-dear.. _She hummed, _You angered a woman.. Ah.. Poor Iemitsu - having to face the inevitable wrath of Hachi-chan.. _Slowly, the brunette drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

" _The story of silence, begins with the Ancestor's hints, "_

* * *

..In a night-like, shadowy place, a single, dark flame suddenly burst into life as it made an illusion of orange painting its gentle, yet fiery body. Slowly, it formed into the shape of a man - a teen, to be exact.. one that was barely in his adulthood.

Soon enough, the picture soon became brighter and the man's spiky brown hair that defied all possible laws of gravity was seen, together with the caramel-hued eyes..

Blinking, the man looked around the space before smiling, " _It's been a while.. Sky is still asleep too, _" He hummed, eyes landing on a soft yet smaller and duller orange flame near him, before his gaze moved onto a mirror that suddenly appeared in front of him.

" _..So twins, huh? _" He asked nobody in particular as he looked at the two infants reflected in the mirror - both of them laid in a single crib in Namimori Hospital in Namimori, Japan, " _He... _" The teen looked at the blond infant who was sleeping beside his sibling - a bit protective too, he noted, " _Looks like Onii-san and the other looks like me, huh? _"

He placed a hand on the mirror and whispered something inaudible under his breath, and almost suddenly, the brunet of the twins let out a yawn and opened his eyes - revealing his wide, orange eyes filled with curiosity as the boy looked at his direction.. _almost as if looking at.. him. _

'He' then leaned his forehead on the mirror as he cocked his head at the new-born before smiling, " _Interesting little kids.. but.. still.. " _He whispered, " _With the curse of the Kazu bloodline and the blessing of Onii-san's - Sawada Ieyasu, was it? Onii-san's blessing, " _His smile gained a wistful edge to it as he shut his eyes closed,

" **One of them will have to die.. **"

* * *

A/n : Hello! I finally finished it :) And as for that man, he would be explained in future chapters - and Sawada Ieyasu being called onii-san.. *hint hint* xD

I was so excited on finally doing this - and sorry **K-tan** (Kaye2127) for being on an unplanned hiatus for a while! :D I'm back, better than ever! School busied me (literally) and I hadn't had a second to open my to write the promised first chapter .

But here you are!~ *heart heart*

Anyways, if you spotted some mistakes, please don't hesitate on pointing that out! :D I'm very happy right now (and off to get siomai in the kitchen), so a review won't hurt, nee? :D (No flames plz! x3)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **: Hey guys!~ I just ate bread with nutella in it xD So delish! (And My mom brought Jollibee xD)

* * *

_**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR or any of the characters in this story, I only own the possible oc's that will be used.**__  
Silenzio Del Cielo: Lion's Awakening_

* * *

This World..

Full of darkness, sins, misery..  
Light, hope - yet still filled with fear..

Victims and Culprits..  
..Comrades and Enemies..

Life and death,  
and hopelessness,  
and some peeks at the paradise of happiness,

We were innocent, naive and curious,  
We had eyes that can see the beauty in all -

..We were.. children...

Once upon a time,

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sakura**

* * *

" _Follow me, please? _"  
" _.. We will.. Just go, herbivore, "_

* * *

Five years old.

* * *

The sky was dark as the stars twinkled over the town with the moon shining down on the location.. sometimes though, it hides itself from the face of the world - behind the clouds and selfishly kept its light to itself.

In the park of Namimori, a lone figure stood by himself, his spiky, brown hair being caressed by the cold, night wind.

* * *

_" But.. how about you? and... " _The distant sound of bells ringing - it was a strange feeling. " _T-The rest..? "_  
" _Haa.. _" Who was that? The one who sighed.. I don't.. know you, " _Stop being stubborn, herbivore.. we'll be alright, _"

* * *

He wore an orange jacket which kind of looked like an eyesore underneath the sakura tree and a pair of black pants matched with dark-brown shoes though it was commonly mistaken as black.

The figure was looking up at the tree - or more specifically, watching as the cherry blossoms fall to the ground in a slow manner - almost resembling tears..

..to him - it looked.. quite sad.

* * *

" _B-But..! " _Who are they?  
_" I said _stop! "  
_" ... " _...  
" _Don't you trust us? "_

* * *

A solemn expression was on the child's face as his doe-like brown orbs followed the invisible path in the air which the falling flowers knew by heart and followed with quite emptiness in them.

As the moon continued bearing its blue rays, a particular one fell on the tree and made a beautiful - almost magical, illusion of the flowers glowing brightly.

..Most people finds this romantic, pretty - mysterious, even.. But to him? He.. he actually hated it.

* * *

" _I.. I do, but.. I'm just worried.. t-that's all, " _Trust..? How could I trust a stranger?  
_" Just go with Natsu - the herbivore knows what to do, " _Who is Natsu? Natsuhachi? Aah.. Onii-san? How did they know Onii-san..?

* * *

Maybe it was because he clearly remembered that his father left - in the middle of the night when the cherry blossom season ended? Or maybe it was because he had always seen his mother cry, but could not do anything about it.. tears does look like cherry blossoms.

Perhaps he just really hated it for no apparent reason?

* * *

_" Promise you'll follow? " _Why would I want to come with a person I barely know..?  
_" ..Herbivore, you know I can't promise what I know I cannot do, _" Something is falling.. From above? A-are those.. Cherry blossoms?

* * *

Sighing, the boy looked down on the bench with slight hesitation before sitting down. He wonders what his onii-san is doing? Maybe he was in the kitchen - watching Aunt Hachidori and Mama cook? He felt a spike of curiosity and thinks about the possible things his mama could have cooked for the family.

* * *

_" ... "_ ... , " _Just.. just please.. please be safe, "  
__" No promises.. " _Pro.. mi-ses? " _Now, go. They are almost here.. " _Who are almost.. here?

* * *

For a moment, he thought he almost heard footsteps and an eerie laughter, making him flinch and quickly curl up into a ball on the bench. He buried his head on his legs as a childish fear gripped him.

Oh how he wished he hadn't sneaked out of the house to go to the park.. He didn't even know why he came here in the first place! And even if he hated cherry blossoms - he still ended up watching it.. How troublesome.

* * *

_" K-Kyo..! " .._Who is 'kyo'?  
I wonder why I feel guilty all of a sudden..?  
" _Just go and leave, before I bite you to death - " _

* * *

_..Tsuna! _" Tsuna! "

The brunet jerked his head and looked up at the familiar voice as his caramel-hued eyes locked with his caller's deep, chocolate ones. He felt a small smile appear on his face as he saw the same, spiky hair, though different in color, since the other boy's hair was a beautiful, golden color, " Onii-chan! " Tsuna chirped and jumped off the bench, his smile slowly widening as he tackle-hugged the blond, and thankfully, the other had already expected it and had only moved back a little at the collision.

..It was Sawada Natsuhachi.

" Haah!~ " The slightly taller boy grinned as he ruffled the brunet's hair, " You worried me, mama and auntie when you suddenly disappeared you know! " He informed not-so-helpfully as Tsuna laughed.

" Gomenasai! "

" ..Well, before Auntie bites our heads off, let's go back, nee?~ " Natsu suggested with a bright, sun-like grin.

" Bite.. our heads..? " As the thought slowly registered to his mind, the blond watched with slight amusement as his younger brother's eyes widened comically, " HIEEE! "

* * *

A/N: Yeah, pretty short, I know, I somehow forgot how to write properly and glared at my loptop so I kinda.. uh.. ended this quickly? Ehehehe.. I think only around 800 words.. gomen..


End file.
